Condenada a ser inmortal
by Jane-a17
Summary: La batalla de Hogwarts acabó. Los padres de ella, murieron. Ahora, lo único que quiere es terminar la escuela y así poder desaparecer del mundo mágico, sin embargo, muchas cosas pasaran en su vida antes de que eso ocurra. HG/DM
1. Resentimiento

_Hola, soy nueva publicando en la pagina y he decidido hacerlo con un dramione._

_Comenten y no sean tan malos _:D

_Capitulo 1_: _**Resentimiento**_

La mañana del primero de Septiembre había llegado tan rápido que ni siquiera lo había notado. Ese día comenzaría su último año en Hogwarts y lo que más quería era que se acabara de una vez por todas.

Ella había empezado a odiar el mundo mágico desde que sus padres habían muerto por causa de la estúpida pelea en la que murió el famoso Voldemort. Había llegado a la conclusión de la que cual se arrepentía por haber ayudado a Harry Potter, se arrepentía de haberlo conocido aquel día en el tren, se arrepentía de haber venido a este mundo. Sin embargo ahora ya no podía hacer nada, los seres que más quería ya no estaban y había decidido que en cuanto se vaya de Hogwarts volvería a el mundo muggle y viviría como uno de ellos, además odiaba la poca tecnología que había en el mundo mágico y prefería la vida moderna del mundo normal.

-Hermione-dijo alguien a sus espaldas-Amiga, que bueno verte-decía Ginny Weasley- Lamento lo de tus padres, Harry trato de ir a ayudarlos para que los mortifagos no lograran su cometido…

-Esta bien Ginny, lo que menos quiero es recordar esos sucesos.

-En verdad lo siento Hermione, pero tú no eres la única, los padres de Malfoy también murieron…

-En verdad Ginny, preferiría dejar ese tema para otro momento- le dijo nuevamente interrumpiéndola.

-Está bien, te parece si vamos subiendo al vagón. Harry y los demás deben estar esperándonos.

Ambas subieron y se dieron cuenta que dentro del expreso había pocos alumnos, de seguro los padres no querían que sus hijos se expongan nuevamente, si hacia solo tres meses había sido la guerra.

-Ellos están allá-le señalo.-Vamos rápido.

Ginny había sido como una mejor amiga para Hermione, pero en estos últimos meses se había vuelto insoportable y antipática.

Cuando iba a seguir a Ginny, se dio cuenta que un rubio insoportable se cruzo en su camino y solo le dedico una simple mirada. Ella por su lado, trato de ni siquiera mirarlo en lo absoluto.

-¡Hola Hermione!- dijo Harry mientras la abrazaba.

-Hola Harry-respondió firmemente sin ninguna emoción en la cara, cosa que llamo la atención a más de uno.

-Este…qué bueno que estemos a salvo-dijo Ron rompiendo el silencio.-Al fin todo acabo, Harry gano y Voldemort murió.

-Gracias Ron-dijo Harry.

-Sin embargo mucha gente murió-dijo Hermione mientras salía del compartimiento.

Camino sin detenerse hacia un compartimiento vacio.

-¡Hermione, espera!-grito Harry.

-¿Qué quieres?-le dijo con cara de pocos amigos.

-Hermione, por favor-empezó a decir- Lo siento.

-No lo puedes sentir, no puedes sentir este horrible sentimiento de pena y tristeza.

-Hermione tu haz sido mi mejor amiga junto a Ron durante todos estos años.

-Pues me arrepiento de todo eso, me arrepiento de haber sido tu amiga, me arrepiento de haberte conocido y me arrepiento de haber venido a Hogwarts.

-No, no digas eso, tú no eres así, tu solo estas confundida, en verdad eres la persona más bondadosa y buena que jamás allá conocido.

-Ay ya cállate Potter-dijo Hermione muy molesta-Tal vez, eso que tú dices, que yo era buena, bondadosa, fue el peor error de todos.

-Hermione tú no eres así, tú no eres mala.

-La guerra me cambio, entendí que ser buena y dulce como lo era, no sirvió de nada. Me arrepiento que cada vez que un mortífago se me cruzaba encima, lo único que hacía era mandarle un hechizo aturdidor, ahora lo primero que voy hacer en cuanto vea a uno le lanzo la maldición asesina.

De pronto alguien interrumpió la acalorada conversación.

-Lo siento, creí que estaba vacío-dijo Malfoy algo sorprendido por el comportamiento de la castaña con Potter.

-Sal de aquí Malfoy-dijo Hermione de brazos cruzados.

-Está bien, sangre su…Esta bien-dijo.

En cuanto salió, la discusión continúo.

-Hermione, espero que no estés hablando en serio.

-Hablo en serio Harry-dijo ella más calmada.-No esperes que te responda con la misma alegría con la que lo hacía años atrás. Ahora estoy sola en este mundo.

-No estás sola, nos tienes a nosotros.-dijo Harry amigablemente.

-En este mundo tal vez no esté sola, pero en el mundo normal, si estoy completamente sola.

Harry se sintió algo ofendido cuando Hermione dijo "normal", que era entonces su mundo, ¿anormal?

-Hermione, será mejor que me vaya, en serio piensa en lo que dije.-contesto el muchacho mientras se iba del compartimiento.

_Detesto que me digan que hacer, no tengo ánimos de nada, lo único que quiero es que se acabe de una buena vez el colegio_, pensó Hermione.

-¿Puedo pasar?-dijo una voz familiar.

-¿Malfoy? ¿En serio eres tú?- pregunto algo atónita.

-Este…si soy yo.-respondió el muchacho.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? No estoy con ganas de tus insultos.

-No he venido por eso-contesto mientras cerraba la puerta.

-¿Entonces?-pregunto Hermione.

-Escucha, lo que te voy a decir no es fácil. Así que óyeme bien.- empezó a decir- En un inicio yo odiaba a las personas que no eran sangre pura, la razón es que mi familia me crio diciéndome que ellos eran inferiores a nosotros y no merecían un trato como nosotros. Fue entonces que yo los empecé a odiar. Cuando conocí a Potter, digamos que no fue de una manera muy amigable y bueno desde ese entonces fuimos enemigos y todo fue peor cuando se hizo amigo de Weasley y sobre todo de ti que eras…bueno…

-Increíble, Draco Malfoy no puede decir lo que tan fácilmente me dijo por años. Dilo de una vez, que ya pronto voy a desaparecer de este mundo.

_Se va a suicidar_, pensó Draco.

-Me refiero a que voy a irme para siempre del mundo mágico, oye mejor continua con lo que me decías, que me estás haciendo hablar de más.

El pareció reír y continúo.

-Los años pasaron y nuestra enemistad creció, a tal punto que me llegaras a golpear una vez.- decía mientras expreso una leve sonrisa- Bueno, el punto es que comprendí que todo lo que Voldemort y mi padre me ensañaron fue pura basura, me refiero a ser mortífago y matar a los impuros y mestizos. Y a pesar de los años que fuimos enemigos, Potter tuvo el valor de rescatarme del incendio en el que pude haber muerto. Ahora mis padres han muerto y Voldemort fue derrotado por lo que ahora ya no tengo que seguir ninguna regla. Así que he decido empezar desde cero y así espero comenzar una nueva vida y dejar todo lo malo que hice atrás.

-Es una historia con un final realmente feliz, pero… ¿Por qué me lo cuentas a mi?- dijo Hermione algo sarcástica.

-Te lo cuento a ti, porque tú fuiste mi mayor enemiga impura que tuve y digo que si empiezo por el mas difícil, en este caso tu, los demás serán pan comido.

-Bien, pero ¿Qué es lo que quieres en verdad?

-No te pido que seamos amigos, solo te pido que empecemos desde un inicio, me refiero a que tu ya no vas a mirar con cara de odio cuando nos crucemos por los pasillos y yo ya no te insultare y a cambio tratare de simplemente llevarme bien con todos los que sufrieron por culpa mía. A menos que desees algo más que una amistad-concluyo algo arrogante.

-Acepto, pero lo ultimo ni lo pienses Malfoy.

-Eso es lo que tú dices.

Diciendo esto se fue.

_No me sorprende que Malfoy quiera remediar todo lo malo que ha causado. Ese chico había cambiado desde el mismo día en que Harry lo salvo_, pensó Hermione mientras empezaba a sentir sueño.

Ya faltaba poco para que llegaran y Hermione salió del compartimiento.

-Demonios ya son las 6:50, ya falta poco para llegar.

_En Hogwarts…._

-….Y ahora les pido que lo tomen todo con calma ya que el enemigo finalmente fue derrotado, a partir de ahora empieza una nueva era en el mundo mágico.-termino de decir la reciente directora Minerva Mcgonagall.

Hermione había decidido sentarse con Ginny y tratar de no mirar a Harry en lo absoluto.

-No puedo creer que sea nuestro último año-dijo Neville.

-Tienen suerte, a mi me faltan dos.-dijo la pelirroja mientras mostraba una débil sonrisa.

-Pero lo bueno es que todo acabo-dijo Ron.

El banquete estuvo delicioso y Ron fue el que más disfruto.

-Esto esta delicioso.- decía mientras miraba a todos.

-Me encanta el pastel de frutas. Esta muy sabroso ¿Verdad Hermione?-dijo Ginny.

-Sí, está muy bueno-dijo ella sin hacerle mucho caso.

Después de la cena la directora llamo a Hermione.

¿Para qué me habrá llamado Mcgonagall?-se pregunto en el camino.

Al entrar se dio cuenta que no era la única en ese lugar, sino que también Malfoy se hallaba ahí.

-Felicitaciones a ambos-dijo la directora-Como sabrán, es de costumbre que se elijan los premios anuales y ustedes han sido elegidos.

Hermione y el rubio se miraron con cara de pocos amigos, pero lo bueno era que habían decido establecer una tregua y así ya no habría peleas.

-Hermione, Draco, espero que se lleven bien, se que han tendido rivalidad en un pasado, pero ahora ya todo eso acabo. ¿Comprenden?

Ambos muchachos asintieron.

-Directora Mcgonagall-empezó a decir Draco- ¿Desde cuándo empieza todo este calvario?

-Disculpe señor Malfoy, no lo oí.

-Me refiero a que ¿Cuándo empezara todo esto?

-Por supuesto, todo esto empieza hoy mismo, sus pertenencias ya fueron trasladadas-dijo mirando a ambos chicos.

Cuando Mcgonagall termino de decirles todas las normas, ambos se retiraron.

-Así, que tendré que verte la cara todos los días-dijo Draco.

-Te recuerdo que hicimos las paces en el tren.

-Es cierto. Aunque no es fácil.

-Espero que cumplas con lo que dijiste.

-Lo hare.

Ambos subieron y cada uno entro a su habitación que eran en distintas salas.

Hermione se paro enfrente a la ventana cuando empezó a llover, veía como se movían las hojas al contacto con la lluvia.

Ella sabía que luego de Hogwarts volvería a su casa, pero esta vez no habría quien le dé la bienvenida. No todo iba a ser tan fácil, pensaba, ya que tendría que firmar varios papeles de las propiedades y herencia que le dejaban sus padres.

Lo más insoportable, era que ella no sabía lo que iba hacer en una casa tan enorme. A diferencia de muchos, Hermione a pesar de ser impura había adquirido la mayor fortuna, ya que sus padres eran adinerados y si dejaron ir a su hija a Hogwarts, fue porque creyeron que iba a tener una mejor educación en tal prestigiosa academia de magia.

Ella mentía muy bien porque nunca comento de la enorme fortuna que tenía, a sus amigos. No quería presumir y mucho menos ser arrogante como Draco Malfoy.

Estuvo pensando por un tiempo acerca de su futuro no muy lejano. Cuando de pronto, vio que algo se movió fuertemente por los arboles.

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto asustada, pero se calmo diciendo:-De seguro debe haber sido un animal.

_Mejor me voy a dormir, ya estoy viendo alucinaciones_, pensó. Sin embargo se quedo con la duda, de que un animal no podía haber movido tan fuerte un árbol, pero se olvido de aquello cuando se quedo dormida.

Si hubiese sabido lo que era esa cosa que se movía entre los árboles, se hubiese ido de Hogwarts esa misma noche.


	2. Misteriosa aparición

_Segundo capitulo. Gracias a **Maletina** por comentar._

_Plisss, comenten..._

_Besos _**:D**

_Capitulo 2: _**_Misteriosa aparición_**

Hermione se levanto temprano y bajo las escaleras hasta llegar al Gran comedor.

-Buenos días Hermione. Así que ahora eres premio anual, felicitaciones, pero… que pena que te haya tocado con Malfoy.-dijo Ginny mientras comía.

-No todo es tan malo como crees-le respondió-Este jugo de fresa sabe delicioso.

-A mí también me gusta.

-¿Dónde está Harry y Ron?-pregunto la castaña.

Ginny estaba sorprendida que le preguntara, en especial por Harry.

-Están practicando quidittch, la próxima semana hay partido.

-¿Y tu porque no estás con ellos?

-Aun tengo una lesión en la pierna. Luego que Bellatrix quisiera atacarme mi madre me empujo y caí contra una piedra que partió mi hueso en dos y bueno tú ya sabes el resto.

-Hay muy pocos alumnos ¿no?-dijo Luna que recién había llegado.

-Luego de la guerra que hubo aquí. ¿Quién querría mandar a sus hijos al colegio Hogwarts?-respondió Ginny.

-Eso es cierto.-dijo mientras se sentaba a acompañarles.

El tiempo pasó volando y sin que lo notaran ya era de noche y se encontraban en la sala común de Gryffindor.

-…entonces yo le pregunte la razón por la que no la había invitado a salir y me dijo que era por miedo a que ella lo rechazara.-conversaba amenamente Ginny Weasley junto a Parvati Patil.

Cerca de ahí estaba Hermione leyendo un libro cualquiera.

-¿Hermione quieres oír algo interesante?-pregunto Luna.

-Dime Luna-dijo Hermione parando su lectura.

-Está bien, como sabrás a mí me gusta investigar y leer acerca de seres del mundo mágico y bueno esta vez me he obsesionado con los vampiros, presta atención y entenderás.

_**"Los vampiros son seres malditos, condenados a vivir eternamente sin envejecer y alimentarse de sangre humana. Se puede reconocer a un vampiro, por su agilidad al correr, la gran fuerza que tienen, su extremada belleza y su piel pálida y destellante a la luz del sol. Además sus ojos varían del rojo claro cuando están saciados, al negro completamente cuando están sedientos."**_

Es interesante ¿verdad? Ahora escucha esto -dijo mientras continúo leyendo.

_**"La persona que sea mordida y no muera, será porque el vampiro quiere que esta sea uno de los suyos, el inmortal deberá morder tres veces a la persona elegida y a la ultima mordida la víctima se convertirá en uno de ellos y estará condenada por toda la eternidad"**_

-Es muy interesante ese tema de los vampiros-mintió Hermione, ya que las criaturas mágicas nunca le habían interesado.

_**"Para protegerse de un vampiro…"**_-Luna no pudo terminar ya que había bostezado-Hermione, mañana te sigo leyendo de los vampiros. Me muero de sueño. Sera mejor irme a mi sala común.

-Y yo a la mía, recuerda que ahora soy premio anual.

-Oh cierto, entonces vamos. Buenas noches a todos-dijo Luna.

POV. (Hermione)

Me despedí de Luna en el pasillo y me dirigí a la sala común de los premios anuales, no estaba segura de lo tarde que era, pero cuando llegue me di cuenta que Malfoy ya estaba ahí.

Entre a mi habitación y note que en el reloj decía que eran las 10:30 pm.

De pronto alguien toco mi puerta.

-¿Qué ocurre Malfoy?-le pregunte.

-¿Recién has llegado?-me dijo.

-Si ¿Por qué?

-He sentido ruidos en tu habitación.-me dijo

-¿De qué hablas?-pregunte pensando en que tal vez era una broma.

-Cuando llegue escuche que unos ruidos, pensé que eras tú, que ya habías llegado. Pero note que no era así, toque a tu puerta y el ruido desapareció.

-Espero que no sea una de tus bromas.

-Es en serio. Pero si no me crees, allá tu, solo espero que si te matan no me culpen a mí.

-Bueno, si quieres puedes mirar- le dije mientras abría la puerta de mi habitación.

-Está bien, por cierto, Potter hablo de ti.

-¿Qué?

-Es verdad.

-¿Qué dijo?

-Pues…dijo que habías cambiado demasiado, además agrego que él no tenía la culpa de todo.

-Gracias por la información.-le dije.

-Buenas noches, quiero decir malas noches.

-JA, JA, muy gracioso, lo mismo para ti.-le dije mientras cerraba mi puerta.

Intente no pensar en la pelea que había tenido con Harry y mucho menos pensar en los comentarios que había hecho.

Me estaba poniendo el pijama cuando escuche que un grito muy fuerte provenía del bosque prohibido. Enseguida me acerque a mirar por la ventana.

No había nada.

Sin embargo, cuando ya estaba por irme. Apareció de súbito la figura de una mujer en la entrada del bosque. Sentí miedo. Aquella mujer no dejaba de ver hacia mi ventana.

No podía diferenciarla, ya que solo veía su sombra. Pero estoy segura que ella me estaba mirando a mí. Fue entonces cuando desapareció de la nada, solo había pestañado una vez y ella ya no estaba.

Estaba aterrada, podría haber sido un fantasma, me dije, podría haber sido cualquier cosa.

Me eche a mi cama, no sin antes dejar bien cerrada la ventana, la puerta y las cortinas.

Aquella noche tuve un sueño muy extraño y aterrador.

Soñé que una mujer pelirroja entraba en mi habitación y mientras yo dormía ella se abalanzaba sobre mí y fue en ese mismo instante que desperté.

Estaba sudando y sentía mucho miedo.

De pronto sentí que Malfoy dijo desde afuera.

-¡Granger, tenemos que ir rápido a la oficina de Mcgonagall, quiere que arreglemos unos asuntos sobre las visitas a Hogsmade!

-¡Esta bien ya salgo!-respondí en un grito ahogado.

Apenas me levante sentía que la cabeza me daba vueltas. Casi tropiezo si es que no me agarraba de la puerta del baño.

Cuando me mire en el espejo note que estaba algo ojerosa.

-Debe ser a causa del sueño, además me acosté tarde-me dije.

Salí de la sala común directo a la oficina de Mcgonagall, apresure el paso, cuando me di cuenta que me estaba demorando.

-Señorita Granger, Señor Malfoy, ambos deberán hacer una reunión en la que le dirán…- No preste atención a lo que dijo Mcgonagall, ya que me sentía verdaderamente mal.

Luego de la charla decidí ir a desayunar.

-Hermione, ¿Por qué demoraste?-dijo Luna.

-Mcgonagall, me cito a mí y a Malfoy.

-Eso de ser premio anual, nunca me llamo la atención-dijo Ron.

De pronto empecé a sentir nauseas cuando observe que la comida apareció.

-Hermione, no has comido nada-dijo Ginny al notarlo.

-Es que no me siento bien.

-Anda, tomate un jugo-dijo la pelirroja.

-Está bien.-respondí sin ansias.

El jugo sabia horrible y me sentía mal, solo tome la mitad.

Como todas las otras mañanas, esta también paso rápida.

Las clases se me hacían monótonas y sentía que ya me las sabía de memoria.


	3. Síntomas

Capitulo 3: _Síntomas_

Durante dos semanas no volví a soñar con aquella mujer. Sin embargo sentía que las nauseas estaban presentes todos los días y cada vez que comía, sentía que no me saciaba completamente.

Ginny me había dicho que estaba demasiada pálida y ojerosa, me decía que debía ir a ver a madame Pomfrey. Sin embargo yo me reusaba a ir y comía involuntariamente. Sentía que tenía escalofríos y siempre salía con camiseta de manga larga a pesar del fuerte sol que había.

Durante estos últimos días, no había visto a Malfoy, presentía que algo andaba mal.

El Sábado por la mañana Mcgonagall nos había dejado en la sala común, una especie de canasta a cada uno de nosotros, estas canastas estaban llenas de dulces y chocolates.

Me dirigí a la puerta de Draco y le toque. Estuve un largo rato hasta que abrió la puerta, el chico estaba ojeroso y muy pálido.

-Malfoy, Mcgonagall te envía esto-le dije mientras le mostraba la canasta.-si quieres te regalo la mía, porque la verdad, me siento tan mal que lo que más odio en estos momentos es la comida.

-Eso mismo te iba a decir a ti. Tu también estas enferma ¿no?

-Sí, no sé qué es lo tengo, pero debe ser por algo que comí.

-He ido donde madame Pomfrey y me dijo que era una indigestión.

-Bueno, te dejo entonces-le respondí, mientras él me miraba de una manera inusual.

-Adiós-dijo mientras cerraba la puerta.

Me quede pensando en que tal vez había contagiado a Malfoy o tal vez el a mí.

Me cambie y baje rápidamente para ver el partido de Gryffindor contra Slytherine.

Aunque me sentía mal, quería apoyar a mi casa.

-Ginny-grite casi sin fuerzas, en verdad me sentía muy débil y hambrienta, pero la comida normal no me apetecía en lo absoluto, no sabía qué era lo que quería en verdad.

-Demonios, pensé que no ibas a venir en tu estado-Dijo mientras me ayudaba a subir las escaleras.

-No te preocupes, hoy fui donde Madame Pomfrey y me dijo que solo se trataba de una indigestión y que en pocos días estaría curada.- mentí.

-Que bueno, ahora ya voy a poder dormir tranquila. Aun tienes frio, en toda la semana no te he visto con un solo polo de manga corta.

Yo solo sonreí.

El partido acabo y gano Griffindor, todos corrieron a abrazar a Harry y lo elevaron.

Durante todo ese alboroto, juro que vi una cabellera pelirroja y de pronto, vi la silueta de la mujer que había visto en mi sueño.

-Hermione, Hermione-decía Ginny.

-Lo siento, no te preste atención-le respondí.

Cuando volví a mirar, ella había desaparecido.

-Ginny, volveré a la sala común.

- ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, luego te veo-mentí.

Cuando llegue Draco estaba sentado en un sillón.

Entre casi cayéndome y sentía que todo me daba vueltas.

-¿Parece que no estás nada bien?-dijo alguien.

-¿Tú crees?-le dije sarcásticamente mientras me sostenía de la puerta y le miraba a esos ojos grises.

-Tú me contagiaste-empezó a decir.

-¡¿Qué?-le respondí-Eso es imposible.

-Tú fuiste, yo estaba bien, pero en cuanto tuve que venir aquí, me empecé a sentir mal.

-Tal vez tú eres el que empezó todo esto, tal vez tú ya tenias esta rara enfermedad.

-¿Yo?-dijo mientras se paraba del sillón.

-¡Si, tu!-le grite.

Discutimos por un largo rato, hasta que decidí poner un alto.

-Cualquiera que sea esta horrible enfermedad, no deberíamos estar discutiendo, deberíamos estar buscando una solución.

-Una solución, tu eres una sabelotodo, ya deberías haberlo hecho.

-Oye, esto es suficiente, tú me culpas de algo que no he hecho, puede que tal vez sea un virus que esta rondando por Hogwarts.

-Puede que si.-dijo esta vez más calmado- Pero si me voy a morir, debo hacer algo...

-No creo que muramos, de seguro es una indigestión, como te dijo madame Pomfrey…

De pronto sentí que él se acerco más de lo normal a mí, podía sentir su respiración en mi rostro y fue entonces cuando él me beso.

Ninguno de los dos puso resistencia, simplemente sentía como nuestras lenguas se entrelazaban.

No quería parar, sin embargo recordé lo de la enfermedad y me solté de inmediato.

-No vuelvas a besarme.

-No te preocupes, no lo hare.

-¿Entonces por qué lo hiciste?

-Porque, digamos que es una de las cosas que debía de hacer antes de morir, se que te gusto tanto como a mí.

-Sigues siendo el mismo arrogante de siempre.-le dije

En ese instante me dirigí a mi habitación y le eche seguro, no vaya ser que a Malfoy se le ocurra entrar, se ve que la enfermedad le estaba haciendo hacer cosas extrañas.


	4. Marcas

Capitulo 4: _**Marcas**_

Gracias por comentar -Tami-92 y también a SuSaN MaLfOy BlAcK.

También, quería dejar en claro que esta historia también la tengo publicada en otra página, solo que con otro nick. Así que si la encuentran por ahí, no vallan a creer que la he plagiado.

Besos y espero más comentarios!

Me eche en mi cama y no dejaba de pensar en aquel beso. Algo de extraño tenía todo ese comportamiento. No me emocione mucho por lo que hizo, ya que no me importaba o al menos eso era lo que me decía mi interior.

Durante la noche tuve la misma pesadilla que tuve hace una semana atrás.

La misma mujer pelirroja entraba a mi habitación y me atacaba.

Desperté verdaderamente mal, me sentía muy débil, no podía levantarme.

-¿Qué me está pasando?-me dije mientras intentaba levantarme.-Siento demasiado frio y afuera esta soleado ¿Por qué mis ventanas están abiertas?- termine de pensar cuando miraba por la ventana el hermosos sol que ahora me parecía horrible.

Justo cuando había logrado levantarme sentí un fuerte dolor en mi antebrazo.

-¡Ah!-grite.

Me empecé a quitar la blusa y la camiseta que llevaba puesta y vi algo horroroso en mi antebrazo.

Dos pequeñas marcas que aun emanaban sangre.

-¡Maldita sea, estoy enferma y para colmo me pica un bicho!-dije molesta.- ¿Cómo demonios voy a limpiar esto?

Busque vendas dentro del botiquín de emergencia que había en mi habitación. Seque lo poco que quedaba de sangre en mi brazo y me di un baño, para así ver si no tenía otra herida.

Cuando termine, baje cambiada y con un polo de manga larga, así no verían mi brazo vendado.

No veía a Ginny por ninguna parte, solo vi a Ron y a Luna en el comedor. Estaba por ir con ellos, cuando sentí que alguien me tomo del brazo herido.

-¡Ay!-dije.

-Lo siento-dijo una voz masculina.

-¿Harry?-pregunte al ver su rostro.

-Hermione, venía a ofrecerte disculpas.

-Harry….no es necesario, soy yo la que…

-No Hermione soy yo el culpable. Discúlpame.

-Está bien- le dije sin tomar importancia.

-Fui muy tonto.

-Olvídalo.

Ambos aclaramos el asunto y un peso se me salió de encima.

Cuando llegamos a la mesa le explicamos a Luna y Ron lo sucedido y porque no nos hablábamos desde que empezó el año.

-¿Luna has visto a Ginny?-pregunte al ver que no llegaba.

-Esta con madame Pomfrey-dijo.

Sentí que el alma se me salió del cuerpo, había contagiado a mi amiga.

-Cuando bajábamos las escaleras se tropezó y parece que se torció la pierna herida.

-Pobrecita, iré a verla más tarde.

Había comido algo de cereal y solo probé un sorbo de jugo de fresa. Veia como los demas conversaban amenamente, cuando de pronto sentí nauseas, sentí que ya no podía mas, corrí y me dirigí al baño más cercano y vomite por segunda vez. La primera fue cuando estaba en la cena del día anterior.

-¡Ajjj! Maldito vomito-empecé a decir- Tal vez Draco tenga razón y finalmente moriré a causa de esta enfermedad, solo espero que el también sufra al igual que yo.

¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué rayos lo llamas por su nombre?, me dije mientras salía del baño.

Sin embargo, sentí que alguien estaba detrás de mí.

-¡Myrtle!-grite del susto.

-No te ves muy bien- dijo la fantasma.

-Estoy enferma. Eso es todo.

-Deberías ver un doctor.

-Debería-me dije mientras me iba.

Cuando llegue a mi sala común, me di cuenta que estaba Malfoy ahí. No lo mire y no quise sacar el tema del beso a flote porque me sentía verdaderamente mal.

Me eche a mi cama y me deje llevar por el sueño.

-¡Malfoy, déjanos entrar! –me pareció escuchar entre sueños las voces de Harry y los demás.

-¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué te cuesta dejarme entrar, al menos quiero cerciorarme si está bien- dijo claramente una voz conocida.

Confirmado. Eran ellos.

-Ya les he dicho que este lugar es solo para premios anuales. Que no lo puedes entender, Potter.

-Ella estaba mal antes de irse, le puede haber pasado algo.

-Está perfectamente bien, y ya no voy a seguir discutiendo con ustedes, me siento muy mal como para escuchar sus estúpidos reclamos.

-¿Así que tú también estás enfermo?-intervino una voz femenina.

-Debe ser un virus que anda rondando por la torre…-dejo de hablar porque yo había aparecido.

-Malfoy se ve que nunca vas a cambiar, aunque hagas promesas no lo vas ha cumplir.-dije algo cansada.

-Cállate Granger, tu eres la culpable de todo esto.

-Sigue alucinando- le respondí.

Al decirle esto se fue.

No podía entenderlo, Malfoy era extraño, había prometido algo, pero parecía que hacia todo lo contrario.

-¿Hermione, estas bien?-pregunto Harry.

-Sí, solo me sentía un poco cansada, eso es todo.

-Nos diste un susto amiga…-dijo Ginny, sin embargo no la seguí escuchando ya que su aroma era delicioso, al igual que el de Harry y Luna, que estaban ahí, sentía que ellos tenían algo que me podía saciar.

En ese momento quise borrar lo que había pensado y me avergoncé por ello. ¡¿En que estaba pensando?

-Hermione ¿estás segura que madame Pomfrey dijo que estarías bien?-pregunto Harry al notarme ida.

-Harry es solo una indigestión, nada más.

-Vamos a la sala común de Gryffindor.-dijo Luna.

-Claro-dije mientras los seguía.

Cuando llegamos no había nadie. Estaba absolutamente vacio.

-Que bueno, así tendremos más privacidad-dijo Ginny.

-Excelente-dijo Harry.

Estuvimos conversando acerca de las cosas que habían hecho durante vacaciones y recordando los viejos tiempos.

A pesar de que había estado resentida con Harry, por lo de la guerra y todo, había comprendido que él no era el culpable, y si las cosas debían ser así, por algo será.

-Ginny, píntame las uñas de la mano.-le dije sabiendo que aquello era su pasatiempo favorito.

-¡Sí!-dijo mientras se sentaba a mi lado y trataba de no hacerse daño en su pierna.

-¿Qué hay de tu herida?-le pregunte.

-Ahí, mejorándose-

_Al menos alguien ya se estaba curando_, pensé mientras la miraba.

Harry se encontraba jugando ajedrez con Ron. Y Luna estaba leyendo… Otra vez.

-Oigan chicas, sabían que…-empezó a decir, cuando alguien la interrumpió.

-Luna en verdad tanto te gustan los vampiros, te apuesto que la próxima semana te obsesionas con los licántropos.

-Muy graciosa Ginny, pero sí, me encantan estas criaturas. Ahora escuchen esto, tal vez les parezca interesante…

_**"No existe método con el cual se pueda proteger de un vampiro, sin embargo podría amenazarlo con sacarlo a luz y así los humanos se enteren de su secreto"**_

_**"Los vampiros prefieren alimentarse de victimas jóvenes y bellas."**_

_**"Se aparecen durante la noche y mientras beben la sangre de sus víctimas, le hacen creer a esta que es solo un sueño y así los vuelven vampiros sin que ellos sepan"**_

-Muy interesante-mentí.

Luna siguió hablando de los vampiros durante toda la tarde.

-¿Te gusta este color?-me pregunto Ginny.

_**-**_Me encanta.

-No hagan ruido-dijo Luna mientras continuaba leyendo.

_**-"Síntomas de la mordedura de un vampiro:**_

_**Los síntomas pueden ser confundidos con múltiples enfermedades, sin embargo hay que ser muy observador para saber que una persona se está convirtiendo en vampiro.**_

_**Además, el vampiro deja unas pequeñas marcas que se hacen más notorias a la segunda mordida."**_

¿Marcas?, pensé, mientras recordaba las pequeñas marcas que me había encontrado esta mañana en mi antebrazo.

-Disculpa, ¿Dijiste marcas?-le pregunte.

-Exacto-me respondió

_**- "Cuando la víctima ha sido mordida por primera vez, esta sentirá leves mareos y nauseas."**_

¿Nauseas y mareos?, pensé.

_**"Sin embargo cuando ya ha sido mordida dos veces, presenta los siguientes síntomas:**_

_**-Debilidad.**_

_**-Repulsión por la comida humana.**_

_**-Vómitos frecuentes al comer esta.**_

_**-Sueños y pesadillas sobre el vampiro atacante.**_

_**-Ojeras y poco sueño.**_

_**-Palidez.**_

_**-Sentir hambre, pero no de comida humana.**_

_**-La persona que no sabe que ha sido mordida por un vampiro no sabrá lo que le sucede y pensara que estos síntomas son por una enfermedad intestinal o bacteriana.**_

_**Existen muchos casos, en los que más de uno ha pensado en lanzarse al cuello de uno de sus familiares o amigos y así lograr saciarse. La persona se sentirá muy mal y pensara que esta enloqueciendo por lo que piensa, sin embargo lo que no sabe es que ha sido mordido por un vampiro y está sufriendo los síntomas a causa de este."**_

-Ya basta Luna, me estas asustando con lo que dices-dijo Ginny

-De casualidad, ¿Ninguna tiene estos síntomas? ¿Verdad?-pregunto divertida.

-Obviamente que no-dijo Ginny sonriéndole.

En ese momento pensé lo peor y sentía que esto que me pasaba no podía ser cierto.

-Continua Luna, algo de bueno a de tener esto, para así saber cuando estamos cerca de un vampiro- dije algo nerviosa como intentando calmarme.

-Ya vez que a Hermione también le interesa el tema- dijo Luna mirando a Ginny.

_**"El beso del vampiro o el beso fatal: Es la ultima mordida que te convierte en vampiro, se dice que el dolor es insoportable y doloroso durante la transformación. **_

_**Luego de un día, te levantas como un nuevo vampiro y empiezas una nueva vida como inmortal, te das cuenta de lo que eres y vagas como un bebedor de sangre durante toda la eternidad."**_

-Luna, si querías asustarme, lo lograste hacer-dijo Ginny sarcásticamente.- Ya no podre dormir. Excelente.

-No he venido a asustarlas, solo a prevenirlas-dijo Luna en un tono burlón.

¿En verdad me estaba convirtiendo en vampiro? ¿En verdad me había mordido uno?

Debía averiguar la respuesta.

-Oye Luna, ¿Tú crees que me puedas prestar tu libro? Por favor, en verdad me ha interesado el tema- le mentí mientras me paraba.

Aunque de interesarme, claro que me interesaba, quería saber que me pasaba.

-Por supuesto.- respondió mientras me lo daba.

De pronto alguien interrumpió nuestra conversación

-Ya es la hora del almuerzo.-Dijo Ron

-Ya moría de hambre-dijo Ginny mientras intentaba hacer el esfuerzo de pararse- Ayúdame Harry, no me puedo parar.

Harry se acerco a ella y la levanto suavemente.

Decidí ir con ellos y así no tratar de pensar en ello.

¿Estaba loca o en verdad estaba convirtiéndome en vampiro?


	5. Curación

Capitulo 5:_** Curación**_

Durante el almuerzo probé un bocado que me hizo sentir mal.

_Totalmente asqueroso_, pensé, _¡Que asco!_

En mi cabeza, solo daban vueltas los síntomas del vampiro y debía estar segura para poder avisarle a Malfoy.

_Pero…_ _¡¿Por qué te preocupas por él, Hermione? ,_ me decía el subconsciente a lo que yo no supe que responder.

Por la noche, cuando llegue a mi habitación empecé a leer el libro de Luna. Contaba cosas verdaderamente interesantes, pero aun no lograba encontrar lo que buscaba.

Releí una y otra vez la parte en que hablaba sobre los síntomas y empecé a analizar.

Me siento débil, la respuesta es sí, me dije.

Siento repulsión por la comida, si.

Vomito luego de cada comida, si.

¿Sueño y tengo pesadillas con el vampiro?, no estoy segura de eso, tal vez sea esa mujer pelirroja que veo en sueños, pero por lo tanto la respuesta es sí.

Ojeras y palidez, si.

Sentir hambre, pero no de comida humana, lamentablemente la respuesta es sí, me dije mientras empezaba a llorar.

Lloraba, ya que no sabía qué hacer. Busque si había una cura para esta maldición. Y esto fue lo que encontré.

_**"Si la persona detecta que un vampiro lo ha mordido por primera vez, empezara a sentir los síntomas en menor grado, sin embargo, esta deberá rociarse agua de río sobre la herida, luego deberá ponerse un símbolo sagrado o santo, puede que sea una cruz o algo similar, sobre la mordedura. La victima sentirá una fuerte quemazón en la zona afectada por unas dos horas y luego dejara de tener los síntomas a los pocos días" **_

_**"La persona estará curada y el vampiro ya no podrá acercársele…"**_

Excelente, pensé secándome las lagrimas.

Iría al rio por el que siempre paseamos con Ginny y llevaría un frasco en el que metería un poco de agua.

Baje las escaleras y salí de la torre del premio anual rápidamente.

Cuando baje, me di cuenta que ya no había nadie, y sentí un poco de miedo. Sin embargo corrí al rio que quedaba en la parte trasera del castillo y pude recoger un poco de agua dentro del frasco.

Cuando menos lo esperaba, sentí el aullido de un lobo.

_Maldita sea, ya deja de asustarte_, me reproche mentalmente.

Subí lentamente por miedo a que se me caiga el frasco, solo oía mis pisadas.

-¡Señor Malfoy, estas no son horas de caminar!-gritaba alguien por los pasillos- que sea la última vez que lo veo por aquí.

-Sí, profesora Mcgonagall.-dijo con voz monótona

Empecé a caminar de puntitas, sin que me escucharan y logre subir, incluso antes que Malfoy.

-¿Qué hacías afuera?-dijo alguien detrás de mí.

-Malfoy, no te importa-le dije mientras me iba.

- ¿Sabes algo sobre la enfermedad?-pregunto.

¿Por qué me preguntaba eso?, pensé.

_No es por molestar, ni nada por estilo, pero si recuerdas bien, tú dijiste que le ibas a avisar acerca de esto, _me dijo nuevamente el subconsciente.

¿Yo dije eso?

_Sí, lo dijiste._

-Sí, se algo.- respondí con miedo a que me tildara de loca cuando se lo contara.

-¿Qué es, entonces?

-Vampiro-dije simplemente.

-¿Es broma, verdad?

-No lo es.

-Estás loca, eso es imposible.

Excelente. ¡Maldito subconsciente! ¿Por qué me hiciste recordar?

-Sabía que dirías eso-dije mirando el suelo- pero todos los síntomas que tengo, son los que aparecen en el libro.

-¿Qué libro?

-El libro sobre vampiros de Luna.

-¿De la lunática?

-No le digas así, si no fuera por ella no sabría qué era lo que me pasaba.

-Sí, dices que me voy a volver vampiro, dime cuales son los síntomas y así sabré si al menos no estás tan loca.

_Es un comienzo._

-¡Bien!-le grite algo molesta.

Le narre todos los síntomas del vampiro y como curarse. Su cara de broma paso a una de preocupación.

_¿Ya ves que si funciono?_

De nuevo esa voz, pensé.

-¿Has soñado con una mujer pelirroja, cierto?

-¡Sí!-dijo él como si aun no creía lo que decía.

Era de esperarse, la mujer pelirroja era una vampira y nos había mordido ha ambos.

Merlín, esto parecía una película de detectives o algo, pensé con sarcasmo.

-Malfoy, yo también tuve pesadillas con esa mujer.

-No lo puedo creer-se decía.

-Si me disculpas, voy a sanarme.-le dije mientras me iba.

-¡Espera!- grito extrañado al escuchar bien lo que había dicho.

Yo solo me quede mirándolo y esperando una respuesta por lo que me paro.

-Quisiera…que me…ayudaras-dijo arrastrando las palabras-…Por…favor.

_¿Te está pidiendo ayuda o escuché mal?_

_No escuchaste mal_, le dije mentalmente a lo que sea que me hablaba. Yo era su única salvación en estos momentos y también hubiese hecho lo mismo.

-Ven a mi habitación, ahí veremos qué podemos hacer.-dije en el buen sentido de la palabra, sin embargo una de sus bromas no faltaron en ese momento.

-Claro, apuesto a que me quieres volver a besar-dijo sonriendo.

-Que yo sepa, fuiste tú, el que me beso.

-Sentí pena por ti.

-Sigue diciendo eso y no te ayudare.

-Era solo una broma.

_¿Solo una broma?_

Ambos entramos a mi habitación y me sentí nerviosa por la presencia de Malfoy.

-Dice que si róseas agua de rio sobre la herida y le pones un símbolo sagrado, estarás sano nuevamente- le dije mientras le mostraba el agua en el frasco y el pequeño dije de crucifijo que me había dado mi madre años atrás.

-Bien, te creo. ¿Quién va primero?

-No lo sé, ¿Quieres empezar tu?- el me miro negativamente y supe que debía ser yo la que empezaría-Esta bien, voy yo.

_Tenias que ser Gryffindor._

Maldición de nuevo esa voz, ahora creo que si me estaba volviendo loca.

Empecé a abrir el frasco y tome un poco del agua en mi mano. Lo frote contra la herida y sobe fuertemente, luego plasme el crucifijo y fue entonces cuando sentí un fuerte ardor en mi antebrazo.

-¡Ay!-grite.

- ¿Estás bien?-pregunto Malfoy.

_Oye te pregunto si estabas bien. Dile algo._

-Estoy bien- respondí.

_Que original respuesta._

-Que bueno, creí que te ibas a morir- dijo en tono de burla.

-Gracias Malfoy-respondí sarcásticamente mientras sentía que ya no me ardía.- ¿Dónde está tu marca?

-Cerca del cuello- respondió.

-Bien, hazlo.

-Ahora comprobaremos si yo también fui mordido por un vampiro- dijo mientras tomaba el agua y el crucifijo.

-¡Ahhh!-grito.

-Eres un cobarde, Malfoy.

-Cállate Granger.-dijo finalizando la conversación.

Luego de unos minutos, Malfoy se fue a su habitación y me quede sola, completamente sola.

Sentí que ya todos esos horribles síntomas habían acabado para mí, sentí que ya no me iba a volver vampiro, de cualquier modo ya estaba curada y ya no se me acercaría.

Cuando ya estaba en mi cama, me di cuenta que las pequeñas marcas no habían desaparecido.

_Bueno,_ pensé, _desaparecerán en los próximos días. _

_Eso es lo que tú crees._

_Cállate subconsciente,_ le dije.

Sin embargo, algo de razón tenía el subconsciente, ya que no comprendía porque solo me había ardido durante unos segundos, según el libro, decía que ardía durante dos horas.

De pronto, tome el libro entre mis manos y relei la parte en la cual decía que los vampiros al morderte te hacían tener sueños con ellos.

Y según mis cálculos no habían tenido un solo sueño con la vampira pelirroja, sino dos, eso significaba que ya me había mordido dos veces.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Me equivoque!-grite desesperada mientras revisaba el libro y buscaba una solución.

_Mantente calmada._

¿Cómo voy a estar calmada, si mi vida esta colgando de un hilo?

Busque la página en la cual había encontrado la primera solución, mire, y halle lo que decía si es que un vampiro te mordía en una segunda ocasión.

Antes de leerlo, tome aire y bote un suspiro.

Un largo suspiro.


	6. ¡Malditos Chupasangres!

Gracias a las personas que comentaron, en verdad espero que les guste el siguiente capítulo! :D

Capítulo 6: _¡Malditos chupasangres!_

_**"Lamentablemente, si el vampiro mordió dos veces a la víctima, no hay mucha posibilidad de que se cure, ya que si logra salvarse, siempre sentirá los síntomas del vampiro."**_

_**"La única posibilidad es tener un encuentro con el vampiro y tratar de sobornarlo, diciendo que le contara su secreto a los humanos y así todos se enteraran de su verdad. Sin embargo la posibilidad de que salga vivo de ese encuentro, es nula. Ya que el vampiro, primero lo atacaría a usted y después se transformaría"**_

Empecé a sobarme los ojos. Últimamente, ya no tenía sueño y solo dormía por hábito.

-¿Qué hago?-fue lo que me pregunte en aquel momento.

_¿Qué, qué haces? Cuéntale a Malfoy._

Malfoy, pensé, apuesto a que tendríamos una pelea por esto.

Aquella noche no dormí del todo bien.

-¡¿Cómo que te equivocaste?- me grito.

-Me equivoque, no soy perfecta. Creí que solo nos había mordido una vez.

-Granger, piensa en una solución.

-¡Maldición Malfoy! Que sea la mejor del curso, no significa que tenga que saberlo todo.- le dije mirándolo directamente.

-¡Vamos con Pomfrey!- grito mientras me jalaba de mi brazo.

_Haz algo, te esta jalando, _me dijo el subconsciente.

¿Debo hacerlo?

Muchos alumnos nos miraron en cuanto salimos de la sala común rumbo a la enfermería. Era raro que él me tomara de esa manera.

-¡Madame Pomfrey!-grito Malfoy.

-Señor Malfoy ¿Está bien?-pregunto la enfermera.

-¿Usted es enfermera, verdad?- pregunto sarcásticamente.

-Sí, obviamente- dijo confundida mientras me miraba a mí.

-Usted debe saber cuál es la cura contra el vampirismo-dijo Malfoy desesperadamente - Pues vera, tengo un familiar que tiene los síntomas y bueno no sabemos la cura, mi familia está preocupada.

_Que chico tan creativo._

Sí, claro. Debería ganar un premio por tan tonta historia-dije sarcásticamente para mis adentros.

-Tengo entendido que usted no tiene familia, señor Malfoy.-dijo la enfermera.

-Es el hijo de una tía lejana.-dijo Malfoy.

-Le creeré. En cuanto a su pregunta ¿Si hay cura contra el vampirismo?, la respuesta es sí.

-¿Cuál es?-gritamos ambos mientras ella nos miraba sorprendida.

-Bueno, yo no soy especialista en el tema, pero de solo hablar de ellos me pone los pelos de punta- dijo riendo- Sin embargo, puede que sí lo ha mordido por primera vez, se debe rociar agua de rio y poner….

-Sí, eso ya lo sé. ¿Pero si ya lo ha mordido dos veces?- pregunto Malfoy interrumpiendo.

-Lo siento, pero no hay cura para la segunda mordida, lo único que le recomiendo a su familiar es que deje sus puertas y ventanas bien aseguradas para que el vampiro no entre. Aunque dudo eso, son demasiado rápidos y agiles.

Ambos nos miramos y salimos de ahí, no sin antes que yo diga:- Gracias señora Pomfrey.

-Draco- lo llame por primera vez por su nombre- Debemos hacer un plan.

_¿Así que Draco, no?_

Eh…si.

-Hoy, al final de la cena nos reuniremos para hablar sobre esto. Ahora debo aprovechar mis últimos días como humano.-me respondió al mismo tiempo que se iba.

¡Demonios ya se había acostumbrado a la idea!

_Que maduro de su parte._

¿Qué maduro? Por Merlín estamos hablando de nuestras vidas.

Aquel día trate de no estar cerca de Ginny o de cualquier persona, ya que sentía un exquisito aroma que nunca antes había sentido. Sin embargo, ocurrió todo lo contrario.

-¡Hermione!- grito Ginny- ¿Dónde diablos estabas? Es sábado y por la tarde iremos a Hogsmade

-Estaba tomando aire fresco.- mentí.

_No eres nada creativa. Deberías ser como Draco._

¿Lo apoyas a él, subconsciente?

_Apoyo al mejor_

Pero se supone que eres parte de mí, dije irónicamente para mis adentros. Ahora si me estaba volviendo loca.

-¿Vas a ir, verdad?-pregunto algo estresada la pelirroja.

-Sí, voy a ir.-respondí.- ¿Estás bien?-le pregunte al verla algo molesta.

-No.

-¿Qué ocurrió?-

-Es Potter. El profesor de pociones dejo trabajos en parejas y le toco con la maldita de Cho Chang.

-Pero Ginny, Harry te quiere, estoy segura que nada malo pasara.

_Eso es lo que tú dices._

-Me gustaría pensar lo mismo.-dijo Ginny mirando al suelo.

La tarde llego rápida y salimos junto a Harry, Ron y Luna directo a Hogsmade.

-¡Mira! Vamos a esa nueva tienda de gitanos.-grito Luna mientras jalaba de Ron.

Estaba por ir con ellos, cuando algo capto mi atención.

_Es Draco_

¿Dónde?

_En la tienda._

Gire y me di cuenta que Malfoy estaba junto a sus amigos ahí.

Yo solo le dirigí una simple mirada, que el capto rápidamente.

-Vamos-dijo nuevamente Luna.

-Está bien-dijeron todos.

Entramos a la misteriosa tienda y me fije en todos los collares y talismanes que había, además note en que había gitanas que te leían el porvenir y la suerte.

-¡Hermione, mira!- me dijo Ginny mientras sostenía un collar de color rojo- ¿Te gusta? Sirve para atraer la suerte.

-Interesante- respondí sin ganas.

Seguí acompañando a Ginny, hasta que hubo un momento en que me separe del grupo. Relativamente, me aleje a propósito. Me aburría ese tema.

-¿Qué tal Granger?-dijo alguien detrás de mí.

-Disfrutando mis últimos días como mortal, Malfoy- dije sarcásticamente.

-Muy graciosa-me dijo mientras nos íbamos por una zona solitaria.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunte.

-Nada, acompañaba a Pansy y a Nott.

-Bueno, fue un gusto verte.-le dije dándome media vuelta.

Sin embargo el no me dejo ir tan rápido y me acorralo contra una pared.-Malfoy, alguien nos puede ver y digamos que pensarían lo peor.

-Pensé que tu reacción iba a ser otra.

-¿Ya me puedes dejar?-le dije.

-No sin que te de esto-apenas termino de decir esto, me dio un leve beso en los labios.

Puse mi mente en blanco y trate de no sentirlo.

-No lo vuelvas hacer.-le dije seriamente.

-¿A qué te refieres?-me pregunto.

_En serio. ¿A qué te refieres?_

-Sé cómo eres, por lo que me dicen.-le respondí.

-Entonces, ¿Cómo se supone que soy?-pregunto.

-No me gusta que jueguen conmigo, no me gusta que me boten cuando ya obtuvieron lo que quisieron.

_Golpe bajo._

-Créeme que no sucederá, contigo es todo diferente.

-No sé si creerte.-le dije.

-Inténtalo al menos.-respondió.

-Tú me odiabas ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

-Muchas cosas.

-¿Por qué yo?

-Porque desde que te vi en quinto curso, no dejo de pensar en ti.-dijo sin siquiera hacer una pausa.

_Que tierno._

Nunca imagine que me iba a confesar algo así, nunca lo pensé.

-Sobre todo ahora, que nos está ocurriendo esto- termino de decir tomándome de los brazos.-En serio, me estoy enamorando de ti.

No fue fácil para el decirlo, el había sido mortífago y en verdad no era fácil.

Me tomo el rostro y me beso suavemente.

Aun no podía hablar, ya que me encontraba demasiado sorprendida. En un principio, pensé que el solo quería jugar conmigo, pero después de esto ya no sabía que pensar.

_Si lo sabes._

No, no lo sé.

-Draco, dame tiempo, no pensé que este sentimiento iba a estar en mi corazón tan rápido, sobretodo luego de la batalla y la muerte de mis padres...

Deje de hablar ya que note que una gitana muy joven, tal vez de unos quince años y de cabello negro, nos miraba de una manera peculiar para luego acercarse a nosotros.

-¡Ustedes!- nos dijo mientras tomaba nuestras manos.- ¡Tienen la maldición!

-Este…-dijo Draco- …

-Lo siento, ya están condenados.-respondió la chica.

De pronto apareció otra gitana, era parecida a ella solo que llevaba una pañoleta roja en su cabeza y tenía el cabello castaño, además se notaba furiosa.

-Martina, como les puedes hablar a estas sanguijuelas.-le grito a la muchacha mientras nos miraba.

Ambos nos sentimos ofendidos ante el comentario que había hecho.

-Lo siento, María-decía la joven a la que parecía ser su hermana- Solo quería advertirles y quería asegurarme mirando sus manos-dijo cabizbaja.

-¿Asegurarte? ¡¿Qué no vez el aurea y el ambiente negativo, desde que llegaron? Por eso fue que vine a buscarte.

Luego nos volvió a mirar.

-¿Qué quieren?- nos grito a ambos.-Aquí no hay sangre, y si piensan llevarse a uno de nosotros, sobre mi cadáver.

¿De qué diablos habla?, pensé.

-Un momento- intervino Draco cuando la situación se torno más tensa- No queremos nada con ustedes y lo que menos quiero es su sangre.

-Draco, lo mejor es irnos-le dije mientras le jalaba, sin embargo el no se movió.- Por cierto- empecé a decir - No somos vampiros, si eso es lo que piensan.

-Pronto lo serán- dijo esa tal María- ¡Lárguense futuros chupasangres!

-No-dijo Draco algo orgulloso

-Pronto lo serán-decía la gitana sin dejar de mirarnos.

-Draco, vámonos.-dije intentando moverlo.

El no se movió.

_Que terco. Tendrás que hacer algo con ese orgullo o te traerá problemas más adelante._

Es verdad, le dije al subconsciente.

¿De qué rayos hablo?, pensé mientras me reprochaba a mí misma por volverle a hablar con esa voz.

En ese momento note que la gitana saco una cruz de madera y nos la mostro.

Empecé a sentir que me debilitaba y era como si hubiera una capa que hacía que sintiera un ardor en mi rostro.

-¡Ahhh!-grite asustada por esa reacción.- ¡Draco vámonos, eso me está haciendo daño!- le dije mientras me cubría con mis brazos.

Esto era una broma, no podía estar pasando.

-¡Váyanse demonios!-volvió a decir.

-La cruz no hará que me vaya-dijo Draco.

Tenías que ser terco, pensé.

-¡María, ya no hagas nada, puede que cuando se conviertan en vampiros nos vendrán a matar en venganza!-dijo la pequeña gitana.

-¡Cállate Martina! ¡Estas sanguijuelas no nos harán daño!

De pronto sentí que la mujer nos empezó a tirar agua.

-En el nombre del padre, protégenos, en el nombre del hijo, haz que se vayan estos demonios y en el nombre del espíritu Santo, que ya no regresen.

Sentí que un fuerte dolor se apodero de mi, era como si me estuvieran pinchando con varios cigarrillos encendidos.

¿Qué diablos me ocurría?

Pensé en no gritar para no llamar la atención en la tienda.

-¡Ya basta María!- dijo Martina.-Lo siento- decía la muchacha mientras trataba de ayudarme.

- ¡Maldita que me has echado!- grito Draco.

-Está bien, nos iremos-le dije con temor cuando el ardor había parado e intentaba jalar a Draco.

-¡Lárguense y no vuelvan, sino les diremos su verdad a las personas de su entorno!

Esa última frase me hizo recordar a lo que decía en el libro de Luna. Acerca de amenazar a un vampiro.

Ambos salimos de esa parte de la tienda y lo que más quería era encontrar a Ginny y los demás para salir de ahí cuanto antes.

-Draco, debemos salir de aquí- le dije

-En cuanto sea vampiro, matare a esa gitana.

-Sí, sí, haz lo que quieras, pero no ahora-le dije mientras me calmaba.

Luego de un momento apareció Luna.

-¿Hermione?-dijo sorprendida al verme con Malfoy, justo en el instante en que él se iba- ¿Qué hacías con ese?

-Estábamos hablando de las últimas reuniones de los premios anuales.

-¿Estás bien?, te veo nerviosa, como si te estuvieras escapando de alguien.

_¿Te leyó la mente?_

-¿Escapando? Que graciosa, ¿De qué habría que escaparme?- le dije sumamente nerviosa.

-Está bien, mira lo que me regalaron, te va a encantar, me lo dio una gitana.

-¡Gitana! ¿Dónde?- le dije dejando ver mis nervios.

_En serio, me asustas._

-Cálmate Hermione, ya sé lo que tienes, estas igual que Ginny.-dijo la rubia.

-¿A sí, que es lo que me pasa?- dije más nerviosa.

-No te agradan las gitanas porque tienes miedo a que te lean el futuro al igual que hicieron con Pansy Parkinson. Hubieras visto como paso. De la nada apareció una gitana y le dijo lo que iba a ser de su vida, cuántos hijos iba a tener y si se iba a casar. La pobre quedo aterrada cuando le dijo todo de frente- me conto mientras reía-Ginny nos está esperando afuera, quiere salir de aquí cuanto antes.

-Vamos- le dije.

Note que Ginny llevaba bastantes bolsas de las compras que había hecho en esa tienda.

-No hiciste ninguna compra- me dijo la pelirroja sorprendida.

-Creo que no soy bienvenida en ese lugar- respondí irónicamente.

-Yo siento lo mismo- respondió mientras nos dirigíamos a la tienda de quidittch donde estaban los chicos.


	7. Ajos, cruces y talismanes

Hola! Aquí traigo el séptimo capítulo y lo hice un poco más largo como para compensar mi demora!

¡Saludos y gracias por comentar!

Capitulo 7:_** Ajos, cruces y talismanes.**_

Luego de haber estado toda la tarde en Hogsmeade, finalmente nos fuimos al castillo.

Durante la hora de la cena, el comedor estaba completamente lleno e intente pasar desapercibida cuando intenté buscar con la mirada a cierto rubio de ojos grises.

-¿Demonios, no había otro lugar?-preguntó Ginny algo histérica.

-Era esto o el suelo-dijo Ron mientras se sentaba.

-Eh, Hermione-dijo Harry pasándome la voz.- Hermione.

-¿Si?….-dije no prestándole atención y siguiendo mirando sobre la multitud.

_Despierta, Hermione._

-¿A quién buscas?-preguntó el.

-…a nadie-dije dándome cuenta de lo despistada que había estado durante ese lapso.

Casi a mitad de la aburrida cena, sentí que no podía seguir comiendo, ya que las nauseas habían vuelto. Instintivamente, me lleve una mano a la boca.

Note que Harry, fue el único en notar ese gesto. Sin embargo, siguió comiendo sin decir nada, y yo intenté aparentar que nada había pasado.

-Hoy en la tienda de las gitanas, me paso algo extraño-dijo Luna con cara de verdadera sorpresa.

_¡Gitanas!,_ pensé_. ¡Maldita sea!_

En aquel instante pensé lo peor.

-¿Qué pasó?-pregunto Ron con curiosidad.

_Maldición_, pensé nuevamente nerviosa nerviosamente.

-Tal vez les parezca una tontería, pero me dijo como una especie de advertencia o no lo sé.- empezó a decir mientras se enderezaba en su asiento.

-¿Qué te dijo?-preguntó nuevamente Ron.

-Bueno…sonó algo así…:"Ten niña, esto que te doy es un talismán, úsalo siempre, porque eso te salvara del peligro que hay a tu alrededor, en especial ahora. Y dale este otro a tu amiga pelirroja, porque no solo tu corres peligro"-dijo imitando la voz de la gitana.

-¿Cómo era esa gitana?-pregunte de pronto.

-Era castaña y llevaba una pañoleta roja en la cabeza, ¿Quieres ver lo que me dio?- dijo sacando un medallón y una cruz en el centro.

_Maldita sea._

_¡Podrías dejar de maldecir!_, me dijo el subconsciente.

-¡Ay!- dije cuando me lo mostro y sentí la sensación de ardor en mi rostro.

-¿Estás bien?- me preguntó Ron.

-Sí, no es nada- mentí.

-¿Peligro?-preguntó Ginny a Luna algo sarcástica.- Que tontería. Ni que Voldemort hubiese resucitado.

_Maldita Gitana_, pensé al recordar la escenita de la tarde.

Acabada la cena, todos se retiraron a su sala común.

-¿Vas a venir?- me preguntó Ron

-No, no creo.- le respondí mientras me daba media vuelta con intenciones de irme a mi sala común, sin embargo, alguien me tomo del brazo.

-No-dijo Ginny-Tienes que venir. Tienes que ver lo que le he comprado a Harry.

-Pero…-no seguí hablando, ya que había recordado reunirme con Malfoy luego de la cena.

-Pero nada, vas a venir-me dijo mientras me llevaba del brazo y agradecía que no fuera en el que tenia las marcas.

-Mira esto Harry-dijo Ginny mientras sacaba dos collares idénticos- Una gitana dijo que si cada uno usa este collar, nuestro amor nunca se romperá. Debes usarlo desde ahora.-finalizó la pelirroja abrazándolo por la espalda.- Debes hacerlo-añadió ahora seriamente.

-Eh…si claro- dijo Harry algo confuso.

-¿Te gusta, Ron?- le dijo Luna mientras le mostraba un dije con una piedra de color verde- Te dará suerte cuando juegues quidittch.

-Gracias Luna-dijo tomándolo.

En ese momento pensé en la suerte que tenían ellos. Sí que la tenían.

Ginny y Ron, tenían a las personas con las que formarían su futuro más adelante o algo así. Sus padres aun vivían y de seguro, Harry ya era parte de esa familia. En cuanto a mi…no lo sabía, mi futuro era totalmente incierto…

-Hermione, compre dos de estos fabulosos collares, porque sé que también te gustarían.-dijo Luna sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-¿Qué es?-pregunté algo desinteresada mientras miraba al vacío.

-¡Collares protectores contra vampiros!- gritó emocionada mientras sacaba dos piedras de rio incrustada en el medio.

En ese momento automáticamente gire mi cabeza y sentí una sensación terrible cuando vi esos collares.

Esa piedra me producía la misma sensación que la cruz de la gitana.

_Maldición, podía haberme comprado otra cosa, _empecé a decir mentalmente.

_Podía, pero no lo hizo._

_¿De nuevo tu, no? Bueno… ¿Y que se supone que debo de hacer con ese maldito collar?_

_Pues tómalo o quieres que sospechen?_

_No, claro que no._

_Pues hazlo y prepárate, porque no creo que sea nada agradable._

_Gracias, eres tan dulce conmigo,_ le dije sarcásticamente a mi subconsciente mientras ya me estaba considerando que oficialmente estaba loca.

_Eh…si, lo que digas._

-Luna, gracias- dije haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo- Me lo llevaré porque, acabo de recordar que tenía una reunión con Malfoy.-dije haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo.

Me despedí de todos y salí corriendo de la habitación mientras sentía una sensación de ardor en mi mano.

Llegué lo más rápido posible a mi sala común, que para mi mala suerte se hallaba lejos de la de Gryffindor.

-Siento la demora.- le dije a Malfoy, mientras me daba cuenta que ya estaba ahí.

-Al menos estás aquí.-respondió el.

-Bueno. ¿Qué piensas hacer?-dije omitiendo el tema de la tienda.

-Digamos que esta noche hay luna llena y puede que tal vez el maldito vampiro no venga pero debemos tomar precauciones…

_¿Qué?_

-Un momento.-dije de pronto- ¿Cómo sabes eso de la luna llena y de que no va a venir el vampiro?

_¿Cómo rayos lo sabe?_

-Leí el libro-dijo totalmente calmado- Creía que tú siendo una sabelotodo, ya lo habías hecho antes que yo…. Dadas las circunstancias tendré que explicarte que el peor enemigo de los vampiros, son los licántropos u hombres lobo. Se dice que no prefieren salir de caza cuando hay luna llena, ya que no quieren vérsela con ellos.

-¿Caza?

-Los vampiros cazan gente para alimentarse-dijo siendo obvio.

-Eso sí lo sé-le dije-No sabía que se usaba el termino ¨caza¨, para ese tipo de actividades sangrientas.

Pareció comprender lo que dije, y antes de que pudiera hablar, el lo hizo.

-Lastimosamente, no todas las noches es luna llena.-dijo mientras se sentaba -Haremos lo siguiente.-empezó a decir- Cerraremos puertas y ventanas, y colgaremos ajo en cadenetas.

_No sé por qué, pero presiento que eso no ayudara en nada._

_Yo presiento lo mismo,_ le dije a lo que sea que me hablaba.

-Pero en el libro decía que esas cosas no les hacen daño.-dije de súbito.

-Pero en algo nos puede ayudar o tienes otra mejor idea?

-Está bien.-le respondí algo resignada.

-Espera…- me dijo mientras me tomaba del brazo… ¿posesivamente?- Otra cosa más.

-¿Cuál?-pregunté.

-Tenemos que dormir en la sala común.-dijo rápidamente.

-¿Por qué?-pregunte.-No creo que sea necesario.

_Pensé que eras inteligente Hermione_, me dijo la vocecita.

_Cállate. _

-Si estamos separados, nos puede atacar fácilmente.-me dijo- ¿Se supone que eres la mas inteligente de Hogwarts, o no, Granger?

_Te lo dije, _me reproche_._

-Entiendo- respondí.

Ambos colgamos las cadenetas de ajos que me habían dado unos elfos de la cocina de Hogwarts.

Luego aseguramos ventanas y cortinas, colgando una cruz en la ventana más cercana.

_Esto parece una iglesia, nada mas falta el sacerdote_, pensé mientras me paraba desde un ángulo en el que se podía observar toda la sala.

-Aun podemos evitar ser como esos chupasangres - me dijo.- ¿Alguna opinión de tu parte?

_Aun tiene esperanza y yo que pensaba que ya se había acostumbrado a la idea de lo que iba a ser, _pensé.

_Te está preguntando algo._

_¿Qué?_

_Te está pidiendo una opinión. _

-Nada, absolutamente nada- respondí mientras me echaba en un sillón, obviamente el más cómodo.

_¿Por qué rayos, respondiste así?, _me preguntó mi subconsciente.

_No lo sé…y tampoco interesa_.

-Bueno…Que duermas bien.- me dijo mientras se echaba en el sillón de al frente.

-Espera-dije- Luna me dio esto- y enseguida saque el collar que lo sostenía con una manta para que no me quemara.

-Debes mantenerlo alejado.-dijo mientras lo miraba.

-Lo sé, pero lo pondré aquí, cerca a nosotros, por si sucede algo.- le respondí mientras él asentía.

Hubo un rato de silencio incomodo, hasta que uno de los dos habló.

-Lo de la tarde…-empezó a decir él.

_No, no empieces hablar de eso, Malfoy_, pensé.

-No lo volveremos a hablar hasta que todo esto haya acabado.-le dije sin mas rodeos.

-Me parece bien.

Sentí que luego de una hora, aún sin poder ninguno de los dos dormir, sentía lo molestoso que era el silencio.

-¿Alguna vez asesinaste a alguien?-pregunte sin pensar en porque había hecho esa pregunta a la persona menos indebida y a altas horas de la noche.

Hubo un silencio antes de que el respondiera, tal vez solo habían pasado segundos hasta que contesto, pero para mí fueron como horas.

-No, estuve a punto, pero no.-dijo finalmente.- ¿Qué hay de ti? Ya se la respuesta, pero me gustaría oírlo decir de tus propios labios.

-Bueno, jamás mate a ningún mortífago o persona en esa estúpida guerra. Solo les lanzaba simples hechizos aturdidores, nada más.

Suspire profundamente para después inhalar el aire que me hacía falta. Lo que iba a decir a continuación no era fácil, sin embargo no había nada que perder.

-¿Sabes?-empecé a decir con algo de ironía.- No me molestaría volver al pasado y cambiar esos hechizos aturdidores por maldiciones asesinas.

-¿En serio lo harías? ¿Tendrías el valor de hacerlo?-pregunto el algo tranquilo.

-Si lo haría. Después de todo… ya no hay nada que perder-dije con cierta nostalgia.

-Quién lo diría de ti-dijo él.- Pero sí, es cierto, ya no hay nada que perder.

Hubo un largo minuto de silencio…

-¿En algún momento te gustó Potter o Weasley?-preguntó como si nada.

_¿Qué? ¿Por qué me pregunta eso?,_ pensé.

_Solo respóndele. Tú también le hiciste una._

-¿Qué?-dije automáticamente-No, claro que no. Son como mis hermanos mayores. ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

-Bueno la mayoría no cree eso del hermano mayor y simplemente quise salir de dudas.

-¿A ti te gusta Parkinson?-pregunte repentinamente.

-¿Pansy? ¿Cómo se te ocurre? Ella es solo…-pareció dudar, pero hablo- mi mejor amiga.

-La mayoría de alumnos no piensa eso.-dije respondiendo de forma similar a la que él me había respondido hacia un minuto.

Note que tomo un suspiro largo y volvió a hablar.

- Granger, la cobardía es algo que no va conmigo…

_Ahí está el antiguo Malfoy_, pensé al notar esos aires de altivez.

-Así que…-empezó a decir- Hablemos de lo que ocurrió hoy por la tarde.-finalizó.

-¿Qué ocurrió hoy en la tarde?-pregunte haciéndome la tonta, papel que no me quedaba para nada bien.

-Quieres que te lo narre con hechos y detalles-dijo mientras se paraba de donde estaba y se acercaba a mí.- O mejor aún, no quieres que te lo recuerde ahora mismo, con demostración y todo.

Note como sus ojos grises me miraban.

-Este…creo recordarlo.-le dije.

-Eres pésima mintiendo.-dijo- De todas maneras… creo que te lo recordaré.

-¿Qué?-dije mientras me paraba-Espera, te lo estas tomando muy en serio.

-¿Tú crees?-preguntó sarcásticamente.

-Espera-dije de nuevo- Ni siquiera me has preguntado que pienso yo al respecto-le dije.

-¿Qué piensas tú al respecto?- dijo él rápidamente.

-Pienso, que estamos yendo muy rápido. Lo mejor sería…- no continué hablando, ya que sus labios se juntaron con los míos.

_Que sensación tan extraña_, pensé al sentirme tan cómoda junto a él.

Este era el tercero que me daba, y sentía que no podía, ni quería pararlo.

Sin darme cuenta, el beso empezó a ser cada vez más y más apasionado mientras mi corazón empezaba a latir fuertemente. Sobre todo, cuando él puso sus manos alrededor de mi cintura.

No sé cómo, pero escuche un fuerte sonido proveniente de la ventana, así que tuve que parar aquel beso.

-Espera-le dije mientras me separaba un poco de él.- He escuchado algo.

Instintivamente, me acerqué a la ventana y no había absolutamente nada.

_Maldita ventana_, me dije mentalmente.

_Sí, justo cuando te estaba gustando._

_¿Qué? ¿Qué has dicho?_

_¿Yo?... Nada, no he dicho nada._

-Oye, creo que lo mejor será…-no pude terminar nuevamente, ya que el habló.

-¿Irnos a dormir?-preguntó.

-Sí, supongo.-le respondí.

-Lo dejamos para otra noche-dijo él mientras yo arqueaba una ceja.

Cada uno se fue a donde correspondía y aquí acabó la conversación.

No podía dormir. No podía, solo pensaba en lo que pudo haber pasado si no sonaba aquel estúpido ruido de la ventana.

Supuse que el también pensaba lo mismo, ya que últimamente muchos problemas ocurrían a nuestro alrededor. No solo por lo que sentíamos el uno del otro, sino también por el maldito vampiro.

Logre dormirme a eso de la una de la mañana. Sin embargo, sentía que el frío aumentaba y en menos de treinta minutos volví a despertar.

-¿Qué rayos hace la ventana abierta?-me pregunté cuando encontraba la razón del frío.

Rápidamente me paré y camine con intenciones de cerrarla.

Estaba regresando cuando sentí que alguien se puso detrás de mí.

-¿Crees que los ajos, la cruz y ese tonto talismán, podrán detenerme?-dijo algo o alguien de repente.

Su voz era tenebrosa y no quería voltear, sentí que me quedaba paralizada por el miedo.

-Eres muy tonta, Hermione Granger. Tengo suficientes años como vampiro, que ya me volví inmune a esas tonterías. Así que no te funcionara.

Me voltee para mirarla de frente, note que era muy bella, llevaba el cabello suelto y lacio.

-¡No descansare, hasta que seas una inmortal!- me gritó

En ese momento desperté sobresaltada y como un resorte.

Tal vez era muy temprano porque Malfoy aun estaba ahí.

-Que horrible pesadilla- dije pensando que tan solo era un sueño, sin embargo en cuanto vi que la ventana seguía abierta. Me quede un tanto paralizada. No podía ser cierto.

_Así que no fue una pesadilla_, me dije mientras intentaba calmarme.

_No, no lo fue. Eso fue lo más real que te pudo haber pasado_, me contesto mi subconsciente.

_Bien… ¿No sé si gritar y ponerme a llorar o hacer como si nada hubiera pasado?,_ pensé sarcásticamente.

_Creo que la opción dos es la que más te conviene, ya estás muy grandecita como para ponerte a llorar._

-¿Qué haces ahí?-preguntó Malfoy que ya había despertado- Pareces una estatua.

-¿Qué?- le pregunté mientras dejaba de pensar en lo otro y me volteaba a verle.

-¿Qué hacías ahí?-me pregunto nuevamente.

-Bueno,…digamos que anoche soñé que el vampiro, que en verdad es mujer, se me apareció y me dijo que nada de estos crucifijos y ajos servirían. Resulta que me levanto hoy y me doy con la sorpresa de que no fue un sueño, sino que sucedió en verdad.-dije algo sarcástica.

-¿Estás hablando en serio?

-Sí.-le dije ahora un tanto desesperada.-Esa maldita me pudo haber mordido anoche.

Empecé a revisarme mi marca del brazo izquierdo y me di cuenta que seguía igual.

-No lo hizo, sino ya serias un vampiro-me dijo el- Procura no alejarte mucho, ni estés sola. Intentare yo también estar cerca.

-¿Cerca?

-Sí-dijo él.- Aunque no lo creas, me estoy empezando a preocupar por ti, Granger. Y por lo que veo, esa vampira se las trae, en especial contigo.

_¿Eso es todo?,_ pensé mientras Malfoy parecía haber captado mi pensamiento.

Hablamos del problema y luego salimos por distintos caminos, debíamos pasar tiempo con nuestros amigos, que tal vez ya no los volveríamos a ver.

-Mañana habrá un baile en la sala común de Ravenclow, esta invitada- decía una chica rubia a todos los que pasaban.

-Tú también estas invitada- me dijo.

Me dirigí al gran comedor y me encontré con Harry y Ron en el camino.

-Hermione, te estábamos buscando.- Dijo Ron.

-Estaba con Mcgonagall.-mentí mientras me percataba que no estaba ni Luna ni Ginny con ellos- ¿Dónde están Ginny y Luna?

-No creo que tarden en bajar-respondió- Adelantémonos

Cuando llegamos, me senté al lado de Harry, y Ron al frente mío. Ambos parecían algo preocupados.

-Hermione, últimamente estas algo distante.-dijo Harry repentinamente.

-Lo sé Harry, es que estoy algo enferma y no me siento bien…

-Cuenta con nosotros- me dijeron ambos.

-Está bien chicos -les dije siendo realista.-No me voy a morir.

-No es eso, es que tu sabes que si algo malo te está pasando puedes decírnoslo-me dijo Ron como si se tratase de una indirecta.

-En serio, estoy bien-les dije sonriendo.-No pasa nada.

-Hermione, ya no nos mientas mas.-dijo Harry súbitamente.

-¿Qué?-dije algo sorprendida por su tono de voz.

-Se que no es de nuestra incumbencia-empezó a decir Ron- Pero somos tus amigos y te vamos a apoyar en todo lo que necesites.

_¿Qué rayos piensan que me pasa?_

-Sobre todo ahora-dijo Harry- No estamos cien por ciento seguros, pero tus síntomas lo delatan.

_Un momento._

-Si él no se quiere responsabilizar-dijo Ron- Nosotros mismos lo buscaremos y le haremos pagar caro lo que te hizo.

-Un momento….-dije siendo interrumpida por Harry.

-Sabemos que estas embarazada-dijo él.

-¡¿Qué?-grité.

-Nunca pensamos que podías ser tan descuidada-dijo Ron.- ¿Qué ocurrió Hermione? Se suponía que eras la más…¨precavida¨ de todo Hogwarts

-¿Qué?-volví a decir.

-Solo dinos, donde está el. No importa si es muggle o mago. Ahora mismo vamos con él y….

-¡Harry, Ron! ¡No estoy embarazada!-les grite a ambos, mientras me daba cuenta del enorme error que acababa de cometer.

Casi todos los alumnos presentes se habían quedado callados. En ese momento me sonroje.

-¿Estas embarazada?-preguntó Ginny que recién había llegado.

-No, solo fue una mala interpretación por parte de Harry y Ron.-le respondí mientras ella asentía.

No podía ser cierto, estos idiotas habían hecho que todos empezaran a susurrar cosas que no eran ciertas.

Me fije en cierta mirada gris que estaba riéndose en compañía de otros Slytherines.

_Estúpido_, pensé.

Por la tarde y luego del terrible malentendido, estuve junto a Ginny y Luna, haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo por no mirarles el cuello o tratar de no respirar cuando se acercaban demasiado a mí.

-Mañana vamos a la fiesta de Ravenclow- dijo Ginny- ¿Supongo que vas?

-Este, no creo que vaya-le dije- Tengo muchos deberes.

-Lastima, dijeron que iba a ver un montón de cosas.- respondió la pelirroja.

-Lo sé.-dije poniendo mi mejor sonrisa.

-Pero va a ser la mejor fiesta del año-dijo Luna- Tienes que ir.

-No puedo-le dije- Aún me siento algo nostálgica por lo de mis padres.

-Oh, verdad-dijo Luna- Cuanto lo siento, pero… ya habrán otras fiestas.

-Sí, seguro- le dije.

_Lo de tus padres. ¿Es mentira verdad_?, me preguntó mi subconsciente.

_No, lo sé. Tal vez lo use para que ya no siguieran preguntándome, porque en verdad no tengo ganas de ir a esa fiesta._

_Pero debes ir, se supone que tu vida tiene los días contados._

_Lo sé, pero necesito hacer algo y reflexionar un poco, en esa noche._

_¿Y si Malfoy no va? Te será muy difícil reflexionar y pensar, cuando sabes que ambos podrían terminar besándose…_

_No…, necesito que el también vaya, necesito estar sola esa noche, necesito pensar en una buena excusa para Harry, Ginny, Ron y Luna._

_¿Excusa?_

_Sí, una excusa para cuando me convierta en vampira._


	8. La carta

Capitulo 8:_** La carta**_

La tarde ya estaba apagándose, y la última clase empezaría en pocos minutos.

Sentí un gran alivio al pensar que el día acababa, puesto que me encontraba algo cansada por la tediosa clase que Snape había dado unas horas atrás.

-¿No seguirás molesta o sí?-me preguntó Harry mientras entraba al aula.

-¿Debería?-le respondí mientras el ponía cara de arrepentido- Esta bien, ya no lo estoy, pero estuve a punto de matarte ¿Sabias?

-No te culpo.-contestó al mismo tiempo que entraba Malfoy y sus "seguidores_" _por nuestro lado.

-¿Dónde está Ron?-pregunté.

-El no lleva esta clase. ¿Recuerdas?

-¿Estás seguro? Ni siquiera lo había notado…-respondí curiosamente, para luego ir a nuestros respectivos asientos.

-¿Supongo que iras a la fiesta?-me preguntó en voz baja, al notar que el profesor había llegado.

-No lo sé-mentí mientras noté que el profesor entraba al aula.

-Hoy veremos algo que les fascinará a todos y todas…-empezó a decir Slughorn.

-Creo que ya sabemos a qué se refiere cuando dice eso- empezó a decir Seamus Finnigan en los asientos de atrás.

-Que bueno que traje el profeta-me comentó Harry.- Esta será una larga clase de aburrimiento.

Luego de eso, pasaron los incontables minutos, y noté que la mayoría de alumnos pensaban en cualquier cosa o simplemente se ponían a leer alguna revista de Rita Skeeter, lo cierto era que nadie prestaba atención a la aburrida clase que el profesor había prometido interesante en un principio.

Me fijé en Malfoy y solo vi que había apoyado su cabeza sobre sus brazos, lo que daba a entender que dormía como muchos otros.

-Por Merlín, nunca creí que me aburriría tanto en una clase- dijeron a mis espaldas mientras el profesor no paraba de hablar y hablar.

Bueno, yo no era la excepción, así que mire de reojo lo que Harry leía.

Sin embargo, no pude creer lo que decía el titular.

"Ataques de vampiros aumentan en una cifra alarmante"

_¡¿Qué?_, pensé mientras leía todo el artículo.

-¿Interesante, no?-me preguntó Harry señalando aquel titular.

-No lo sé. Más que todo, esto es preocupante.

-Vamos Hermione ¿No creerás que hay un vampiro rondando en Hogwarts o sí?-preguntó riendo.

En ese instante, deje de prestarle atención. Puesto que un delicioso aroma había llamado mi atención.

_Qué bien huele._

-¡Demonios!-dijo alguien en el aula. Rápidamente gire mis ojos hacia esa persona.

Todos voltearon a ver, y se dieron con la sorpresa de que Neville, se había hecho un profundo corte en la mano de la cual salía bastante _sangre_.

-Ya era hora de que pasara algo en esta clase-comenzó a decir Harry, mientras yo me mordía un labio de la desesperación que había empezado a sentir.

_¡Maldición! ¡Eso huele… tan bien!,_ pensé.

No sabía qué demonios hacer.

Tuve que dejar de respirar.

_Mira a Malfoy, se ve tan desesperado como tú_, me dijo una vocecita en mi cabeza.

Noté que efectivamente se encontraba en el mismo estado que yo, aunque algo más tranquilo.

Me mando una mirada, como diciendo "No hagas nada"

-¿Hermione, estas bien?-dijo Harry mirándome fijamente.

-Sí, lo estoy…- respondí al mismo tiempo que me paraba- Debo salir.

-¿Qué…?-dijo él con una sonrisa en el rostro- Te estás perdiendo lo mejor.

-Luego te explico.-le dije mientras salía aprisa e intentaba no mirar a Neville.

-¡Longbottom, haga el favor de ir a la enfermería!-escuché decir al profesor.

Caminé y me fui lejos de ahí, pero aún sentía el olor de la sangre derramada.

Hubiese seguido alejándome a no ser porque alguien me detuvo en pleno pasillo.

-¿Podrías parar?…-dijo él mientras me miraba a los ojos.

-… ¿Qué pasará la próxima vez que ocurra algo similar a esto, Malfoy?-le contesté sin pensarlo dos veces.

-No lo sé…- respondió.

Intenté no mirarlo, pero me fue imposible.

-Es que era un aroma tan exquisito…-comencé a decir.

-Y tan delicioso…- complementó.

Hubo un pequeño silencio, y pude notar algo de acercamiento por parte de él hacia mí.

¿Qué pensaba hacer…? ¿Besarme? ¿En medio del pasillo? ¿Justo ahora? ¿Estaba loco?

-¿Draco?-preguntó una Pansy Parkinson sumamente extrañada.- ¿Qué haces con….ella?

-Pues….Hablando de las últimas reuniones con Mcgonagall, Pansy.-dijo él de mala manera, pero parecía que ella no se tragaba ese cuento.

-Oh, olvidava que eras premio anual... En fin, necesito hablar contigo sobre a qué hora iremos a la fiesta, porque te recuerdo que es hoy-dijo mientras me miraba, como diciéndome "Lárgate, Granger"

-Ya te dije que no puedo ir, debo terminar de preparar la reunión de prefectos con Granger, es para mañana.

Esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso de la duda, puesto que Parkinson rió sarcásticamente.

-No me digas, Draco-respondió con el mismo sarcasmo de antes.

-Yo la acabó, Malfoy-dije de repente- Con tal de no verte por una noche, soy feliz.-finalicé mintiendo.

-Draco, debes venir, ella ya acepto hacerlo sola- dijo Parkinson.

-En ese caso, espero que luego no me acuses con Macgonagall y digas que no hago nada, Granger- respondió el fingidamente.- Porque te podrías arrepentir.

Lo que Parkinson pareció sospechar en un inicio, fue reemplazado por una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver que todo lo que se había imaginado era falso.

Durante la cena todo el mundo hablaba de lo fabuloso que iba a ser esa fiesta. Los ecos de las voces retumbaban por todo el salón.

-Me pondré mi vestido negro- decía Ginny mientras bebía jugo de calabaza.- Porque será una de las mejores fiestas hechas en Hogwarts.

-Creo que no es la gran cosa- dijo Luna.

-Lo sé, pero no voy a una fiesta desde que empezó la guerra- respondió la pelirroja.-Ya es hora de que vaya a una.

-¿Qué no es la gran cosa?-empezó a decir Parvati Patil llamando la atención de todas las chicas- Todo el mundo ira, incluso varios Slytherines. Incluso Malfoy.

_¿Cómo rayos se había enterado?_

-¿Malfoy?-preguntó Ginny- Ese chico sí que esta guapo. A pesar de todo, me gustaría estar de premio anual junto a él. Como tú Hermione.

_¡¿Qué? _

-Sí-dijo Parvati- Malfoy es el chico más guapo de todo Hogwarts. Han visto como se ha puesto. Debe ser todo un honor compartir una sala común con él ¿No, Hermione?

-Ehhh…. ¿Por qué hablamos de Malfoy?-les dije.

-Hermione, es el más guapo de todo el colegio. Sé que ha tenido malentendidos contigo, pero no puedes negar que está bien simpático-me dijo Ginny.- Y no cambies de tema.

_¿Qué les pasa? ¿Hablando de Malfoy y cuanto les gusta?_

_¿Me parece o estas celosa, Hermione?_

_¿Qué? Esto es lo peor que has dicho, sea lo que seas. Yo no estaría celosa de alguien con quien no tengo nada. ¿Entiendes? Nada._

_Sí, claro, nada de nada, solo unos cuantos besos…_

-Chicas, me importa poco si Malfoy es guapo…- dije algo irritada no solo por ellas, sino también por mi estúpida conversación interna.

-Está bien-dijo Ginny resignada- Pensamos que el odio que le tenias se había quedado atrás…Pero en fin, ¿qué les parece Cormac Mclaggen? Ese también esta simpático ¿Verdad, chicas?

Solo moví la cabeza, pensando en que esa era Ginny y nunca iba a cambiar.

Más tarde, cuando prácticamente la mayoría de personas se había ido a la fiesta, llegué a la torre de los premios anuales y me di cuenta de que "el" ya se había ido.

En ese momento recordé lo que tenía que hacer, por lo que tomé mi pluma y empecé a trazar la primera letra sobre el papel.

Si algo me pasaba, no podía volver a este castillo, debía crear una especie de excusa, que más que ello era una mentira.

-Disculpen amigos…-empecé a decir mientras escribía la carta- No quise hacer esto… Pero es necesario. Por su bien, es mejor que jamás sepan de mi, si llego a convertirme en una vam….-no pude continuar, puesto que una pequeña pero significativa lagrima salió de mis ojos.

Si tan solo ese vampiro hubiese elegido a otra víctima, si tan solo no hubiese venido a Hogwarts.

Pero no había nada que hacer, ya no podía llorar por algo que estaba hecho y que podía cumplirse en cualquier momento.


End file.
